1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer-implemented data processes and in particular to computer-implemented array traversal systems. Still more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to computer-implemented methods for traversing multi-dimensional arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional array traversal mechanisms have multiple “for” loops, one per dimension. When these loops are present, a program requires additional branch instructions. Thus, as a result of these added branch instructions, these conventional array traversal mechanisms represent an inefficient way of traversing arrays. Furthermore, branch instructions introduce performance penalties because of the difficulty of predicting and handling branches at the architectural level. These inefficiencies become even more critical when traversing complex multi-dimensional arrays.